Keiri's Pregnancy
by insomniaisgoodforyou
Summary: Keiri gets pregnant! What do the poor people do? Why they go insane of course!


One day in the Organization's castle, take your pick on which one cause I don't care right now, there was an 18-year-old girl named Keiri. Now you might think that this is really normal. Not really. You see, this 18-year-old was pregnant. As in, about to have a kid pregnant. So naturally, our story starts off in the room of Keiri, where several men can be seen running around like morons while a pregnant girl stands calmly in the middle of the room.

Keiri stared at the four men who were running around her room. She sighed.

Axel was running around looking for his keys ((even though they could just make a dark portal and for some odd unknown reason that we mortals shall never be able to understand, was wearing a Blue costume)), Demyx was looking for a video camera, Roxas was breathing heavily into a paper bag, and poor Trix was walking around calmly with a rack of clothes from the closet.

…

You've really got to feel sorry for her.

Anyways, Keiri walked over to Axel. And then hit him over the head for being a moron.

"Axel! Calm down dammit! We can just take a dark portal."

"But Keiri! Your baby might have the powers of darkness or turn blind from that kind of exposure at such a young age. You know what Vexen said at the last meeting. If you start using the darkness at such a young age, you'll be hooked for life. Just look at Riku for an example." Axel said oh so calmly.

Keiri put her head in her hands and thought about crying from how her older brother could be so clueless and yet so insane at the same time, but decided against it.

"Listen to me Axel. Vexen's a moron. He said that to fuck with your mind." Keiri explained. "So round up the other morons so that we can get going before I have the baby in the castle and piss off Xemnas even more."

"Ok then Keiri."

Axel then proceeded to grab a couple of Dusks to get Keiri's things that had been packed for about 7 months already, after she had gotten over the fact that Axel tried to kill it. He grabbed Demyx ((who had found his camera)), Roxas ((who still had his bag)), and Trix ((who he had convinced to put down the clothes rack)) and proceeded to the nearest dark portal where Keiri was patiently waiting.

"Alright, we're ready to go now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, at least I think we're supposed to be at a hospital. You know what, hold on a minute. **reads the above text** Ok then, it never said. Fine then. She shall give birth in the hospital!

After they all left the dark portal, Axel walked calmly over to the receptionist.

"Excuse me; my little sister is having a baby. Can we please have a room?" He asked as nicely as he could.

"Sure thing, Fido." The receptionist replied, taking a skeptical look at Axel's choice in clothing.

Axel looked at her with a horror-filled expression.

Demyx looked up from fiddling with his camera and looked at the girl with annoyance.

Roxas stopped hyperventilating.

Trix looked confused.

"So, is Axel supposed to be Blue, or this Fido character?" Trix asked.

"He's Blue Trix." Demyx, Roxas, and Keiri all said at the same exact time.

And this resulted in Axel yelling bloody murder at the poor receptionist ((who we now believe to be deaf)) for about 15 minutes, and Keiri was finally given a room.

And so, Keiri gave birth to her lovely baby boy in room 110. She named it Xenon, the name of a colorless, odorless, gaseous element in the Periodic Table of Elements.

Trix was given the all-important task of coaching Keiri through her birth, Demyx taped the whole thing, Axel's hand got crushed and had to go get surgery, and Roxas got his tonsils taken out.

All in all, I think that went well.

Or not.

This is the end. Or is it?

Ash:Well now. That went semi-well, right Alastor.

Alastor: Right. Anyways, All the Kingdom hearts characters that were in this fic are owned by the glory that is SquareEnix and Disney. Keiri, Trix, and Xenon are owned by Kat.

Also, no KH characters were harmed in the making of this fic.

Read and Review people. Otherwise Axel's hand will stay crushed.


End file.
